


Cheerful Captain

by nebsie



Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, oikawacentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebsie/pseuds/nebsie
Summary: Oikawa is certain Aoba Johsai will beat Shiratorizawa, so much so that he makes a bet with Ushijima. If Aoba Johsai wins, Ushijima will wash their laundry for a week. If Shiratorizawa wins, Oikawa will be their main cheerleader for one game.Shiratorizawa wins, Oikawa is their cheerleader and Iwaizumi is there to enjoy the show.In other words: Shiratorizawa are huge Oikawa-simps.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082708
Comments: 57
Kudos: 346





	Cheerful Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I've been focusing on writing dark stuff lately so I wanted to write something light and funny to clear my brain a bit.  
> This is written purely for fun, so excuse any kind of OOC:ness or otherwise silly behavior displayed in this short story. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! Like Shiratorizawa are Oikawa-simps, I am a comment-simp :--)
> 
> Enjoy!

”We will beat you tomorrow”, Oikawa spoke confidently, standing tall and proud in front of his arch enemy, Ushijima Wakatoshi. They were in the corridor of the gymnasium where the official volleyball games took place. Iwaizumi and Tendou stood behind their respective captains. Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai had made it to the finals again this year and their traditional rivalry was pulsating with determination like always.

“Our team is stronger”, Ushijima stated as if it was the absolute truth. He meant no harm with his statement. He just believed in his own words and felt it would be strange to lie about such things. Tendou was aware of this and let out a soft breath that hinted at laughter.

“No, our team is polished and talented. We are stronger”, Oikawa said cockily, crossing his arms. Iwaizumi behind him held his nose up high arrogantly, the two Seijoh students clearly confident about the final. Tendou, who stood next to Ushijima, was only grinning at them tauntingly. For him it was almost a tradition to taunt and tease these two students before having a game together.

“Wrong”, Ushijima said firmly. He furrowed his thick eyebrows ever so slightly, looking down at the Seijoh students. “We will win and go to nationals.”

“Wanna bet on it?” Oikawa suddenly challenged. He had been plotting this all along. That was why he almost had searched for Ushijima, to provoke him into this bet. He was fully confident Aoba Johsai would win this year and wanted to rub their victory in Ushijima’s face. He wanted to be able to really, really gloat over this later on.

“Bet?” Ushijima repeated the word as if it was alien to him. Tendou gave the odd wing spiker a sympathetic smile.

“If we win, you’ll wash our dirty training clothes for one week. You, personally”, Oikawa added the last two words to emphasize that he wanted Ushijima specifically to do this duty. Iwaizumi blinked at Oikawa, hitting the back of his neck to scold him for this idiotic bet. The slap was fairly gentle though, indicating that the spiky-haired boy in fact was on board with this silly idea.

“And if you lose?” Tendou cut in, curious. Even Ushijima, _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi, seemed interested in this idea. This took the Seijoh players by surprise. Oikawa had been fairly certain that the laconic ace player would have turned down this idea and that he would have been forced to persuade him into it.

“They wash our clothes”, Ushijima stated, his lips almost hinting at a smile. “No, wait, Oikawa-“

“No, no, no”, Tendou waved his hand dismissively, interrupting his friend from talking. He gestured for Ushijima to come closer and then moved to whisper into his ear.

For whatever reason, this action made Iwaizumi and Oikawa uneasy, the two glancing at each other. They both knew Tendou was more creative and cunning than the straightforward Ushijima. Whatever the redhead was planning, it was no good.

“Yes”, Ushijima agreed to whatever Tendou had whispered. He looked over at Oikawa, addressing him with this discreet gesture. “If you lose, Oikawa will be our main cheerleader for one game.”

Indeed, what Tendou had been planning had been no good at all.

“What?!” both Oikawa and Iwaizumi shouted at the same time.

“You can’t expect me to cheer for you guys!” Oikawa exclaimed angrily. His confidence to win the final match the next day had vaporized in an instant. Instead, it had been replaced by the horrendous thought of having to do the Shiratorizawa cheering chant. Over his dead body! He hated that school with his entire existence!

“Oh, but you did say you’d win earlier. So, if you do win, you won’t have to cheer for us”, Tendou sang in his usual eccentric manner, his face lit up into an innocent smile that always seemed to taunt the Seijoh boys. Ushijima himself was staring at Oikawa, his lips hinting at yet another smile.

“Right, right”, Oikawa breathed slightly, puffing his cheeks. He looked over at Iwaizumi for a second before his confident grin returned. He trusted his team. “We will win, so there is no point in me worrying about this.”  
  
“Exactly”, Iwaizumi nodded. “Instead, you guys worry about our stinky socks for a week.”

X

“I am _not_ wearing that”, he pushed away the outfit that he was given. Trapped in Shiratorizawa’s locker room with the horror team was the last thing Oikawa had expected to happen during his senior year in high school, yet there he was. All because of a dumb bet he had made. A dumb bet he had been certain he’d win.

“You lost, you wear it”, Tendou teased, pushing the outfit back against Oikawa, almost shoving it at his chest.

The other Shiratorizawa players were flocking around the captain of Aoba Johsai, chuckling. Many of them had played against the pretty setter several times and he had become quite the topic among them. Even the stoic Ushijima would express interest in the beautiful setter of Seijoh.

When the first years had started at Shiratorizawa, they had gotten to hear all about the bratty and dramatic captain called Oikawa Tooru within the first week of practice. The older students passionately spoke about his soft, bouncy hair, his milky white skin or his long legs. The clubroom of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team had cut-out pictures of Oikawa instead of calendars of pin-up girls. They would have crafting nights where they’d print the pictures the setter published online or investigate volleyball magazines in an attempt to find more photos. Shiratorizawa were obsessed with two things, it appeared: winning and Oikawa Tooru.

“This is not the official cheerleading outfit!” Oikawa almost screeched, finally taking the slutty outfit into his hands. He inspected it with his nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed. It was white and purple, matching the jersey of the nightmare team. But more horrifyingly, it consisted of a short skirt, a tank top and thigh highs. “Furthermore, purple is so not my color! Right, Iwa-chan? Right?!” he called out for his best friend who had joined as emotional support.

“This is your own fucking fault Idiotkawa”, Iwaizumi said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. This had to be the absolute dumbest thing Oikawa had ever gotten himself into. But honestly, Iwaizumi was not liking how these guys were drooling over his dear setter. They genuinely seemed obsessed. “But yes, blue looks better on you.”

“I have to disagree!” Goshiki exclaimed, grinning eagerly and standing too close to Oikawa for Iwaizumi’s liking. “Purple will look so good on you! Try it on, please, Oikawa-san!”

“Purple will look good on you”, Ushijima agreed, nodding seriously. He was oddly expressive today, however, and smiled at Oikawa. The setter of Seijoh cringed in irritation at his enemies surrounding him with excited grins.

“No! No!” Oikawa shook his head angrily. “You guys are creeping me out, and I have no space to get changed anyway! Shoo, all of you!” he hissed at them like a feral cat.

“Let’s give Oikawa some privacy”, Tendou agreed, waving his hands at the other boys to shoo them away. Most of the players were already changed so they should go warm up for the game anyway. “But if you don’t appear in ten minutes… Well, we outnumber you”, he warned Oikawa with a taunting grin.

Oikawa swallowed thickly and watched them leave the locker room with a blank expression. Then he looked down at the outfit in his hands, gripping it tightly. “If we run now, they’ll never catch us”, he whispered to Iwaizumi.

“Reon is guarding the door”, Iwaizumi stated with a soft sigh. He had seen the wing spiker stay behind, most likely anticipating that Oikawa would be sneaky enough to attempt running away from this thing. “It’ll be an hour or two at most. Just suck it up”, he crossed his arms.

“Purple really isn’t my color…” Oikawa whined one last time before undressing.

X

Nine minutes and thirty-three seconds later Oikawa finally emerged from the locker room. Yes, they had put a timer on. The gymnasium went silent, the teenage boys who previously had been busy stretching froze at the sight, staring at their idol with wide eyes. Oikawa was wearing the outfit they had gotten for him. Because of his height, the skirt was even shorter than it was supposed to be, revealing more of his soft thighs than his usual volleyball shorts would. Iwaizumi walked behind his setter like a protective bodyguard, ready to bark and bite at anyone who made a reckless move.

“Legs…” Semi was the first to speak up, staring at Oikawa’s long, slim legs. How a volleyball player could have such soft-looking and curvy legs were beyond his understanding, but he did appreciate them. A lot. Especially now that Oikawa was wearing those sexy thigh-highs that hugged the shape of them perfectly.

“No, no, waist”, Reon spoke, making a curvy gesture with his hands. Oikawa had an unusually slim waist that was emphasized thanks to the skirt and tank top he was wearing. He looked even more delicious than normally and it made Reon want to wrap his arms around that tiny waist. He almost gave in to the impulse but was able to control himself.

“I knew purple would look good on you”, Ushijima spoke directly at Oikawa, the main cheerleader of the day bright red in humiliation. Ushijima’s eyes shamelessly wandered over Oikawa’s body before settling on his face. “Would you… perhaps like to join me for dinner tonight?” he asked, reaching to grab Oikawa’s pale hands. “I will pay, of course.”

“Wakatoshi-kun, we agreed that no one would ask him out!” Tendou rushed in to break off the handholding. “Oikawa… I will bake you a cake if you come eat dinner with me”, he tried to bribe desperately.

“What?!” Oikawa shrieked, backing away from the eager, horny players. He had never realized they had a romantic interest in him. He had assumed this cheerleading-idea had been to humiliate and embarrass him. Or perhaps it still was, and they only made these silly jokes to taunt him further? Though, those weird gazes were oddly convincing… Was this a joke or not? He couldn’t tell.

“He will be eating dinner with me, like he does almost every night”, Iwaizumi said loudly, making it clear to the other boys that if anyone here would date Oikawa, it’d be him. He was aware that Oikawa looked pretty much edible in that outfit, but he barely had time to appreciate how good his friend looked, forced to guard him from these oddballs.

“Aww, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa clung to his beefy arm. “So you don’t think it’s a nuisance when I invite myself over for food?”

“Shut up Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi grumbled but did let Oikawa cling to his arm. He looked over at the other teenage boys with malice in his eyes, his cold expression clearly stating that this cheerleader was his. The others were supposed to back off.

“Man, I would die for Oikawa to invite himself over to my place for food”, Goshiki whined, Shirabu and Akakura nodding in agreement with the outside hitter.

“Care for some milk bread, Oikawa?” Yamagata had done his research, the libero holding up a package of the setter’s favorite treat. He watched how the brunet’s large eyes widened and almost shone at the sight of the snack, causing Yamagata to rattle the plastic wrapper as if he was trying to attract a pet to a treat.

“Boys!” the head coach roared angrily, stopping them from trying to bribe Oikawa with milk bread or from inviting him over for dinner. “Stop fooling around and line up, the practice game is about to start!”

The players didn’t even dare to groan, not wanting the harsh punishments the head coach could order when in a foul mood. Today Shiratorizawa was playing a simple practice game against a university team, which felt like a blessing for Oikawa as there was barely any audience to witness him in this horrible outfit. Unfortunately, however, the university students seemed drawn to the pretty boy as well, one of them even daring to whistle at him tauntingly. It caused Oikawa to go red again, the setter turning to his best friend.

“Iwa-chan, I really wanna go home”, Oikawa whined with teary eyes, using his puppy dog eyes on the sturdy wing spiker to convince him that escaping was a genius idea. “I just can’t bring myself to do the chant…” He felt humiliated that he was forced to wear a women’s outfit and jump around in the shortest possible skirt. He knew he looked good though, so that was at least some sort of consolation. But the worst aspect of all could not be forgiven in any way; he would never be able to live with himself after doing the Shiratorizawa chant.  
  
“C’mon, just one hour”, Iwaizumi said. If they’d attempt to run away now, they’d be caught immediately. And Iwaizumi was fairly certain that Shiratorizawa would punish Oikawa for attempting to run away. It was better to just get over with this cursed thing and then forget about it. He shoved the purple and white pompoms at Oikawa, making him hold them. “Your idea, your bet, your fault”, he said simply.

“I hate you”, Oikawa huffed, shaking the pompoms half-heartedly. He looked down at the floor as the game started, only standing there and barely moving the pompoms.

“Okay, think about it like this…” Iwaizumi realized this wasn’t going to work. If this kept up, Oikawa would not fulfill his end of the bet and would be forced into something else. And considering how horny the Shiratorizawa players had been from this alone, Iwaizumi didn’t want to know what they’d come up with if they decided Oikawa hadn’t done this well enough. “Cheerlead them into defeat.”  
  
“Huh?” Oikawa looked up.

“Distract them. Make Ushiwaka get hit in the face with a ball”, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders, giving him a pep talk. He stared into Oikawa’s eyes with a serious, determined gaze.

“Oh”, Oikawa’s eyes lit up. He did like the sound of that. “Yes, yes, yes. They will be distracted by my beautiful voice and perfect body!” he said confidently, his arrogant attitude making a return. He was going to make the best of this horrible situation!

“Good”, Iwaizumi said and let go of his friend. He stepped back to the side to let Oikawa steal the show.

“Shiratorizawa!” Oikawa started chanting, making cute poses and jumping around. He was determined now, determined to ruin the practice game with his obnoxious cheering. He seemed unaware that this was exactly what Shiratorizawa had wanted, that they were sent to heaven at hearing their object of obsession cheering for them. “Nice serve, Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa cheered when Ushijima was about to serve.

It was a win-win situation. Ushijima tripped over and nearly missed the serve at hearing Oikawa cheer for him, getting way too flustered at Oikawa’s skirt bouncing up when he jumped around. On the other hand, Oikawa greatly enjoyed seeing his nemesis hit such a lousy serve. And Iwaizumi? Well, he had the front row ticket to watching Oikawa bounce around in a mini skirt, so life couldn’t get much better, honestly.

“Oikawa-san!” Goshiki cried out when he was up to serve. “Watch me serve! Watch me!” he chanted like an excited golden retriever. Iwaizumi swore he could almost see him wag his tail. It annoyed him endlessly.

“Nice serve Goshi-chan!” Oikawa shouted back at the excited boy, the black-haired player turning bright red at his new nickname. Oikawa rattled his pompoms eagerly, most of Shiratorizawa’s team staring at their cheerleader instead of focusing on the game.

Goshiki threw the ball up in the air, going in for a jump serve. It was a very powerful serve, a loud smacking sound filling the gymnasium as he hit the ball. However, due to lack of concentration, he hit it in the completely wrong direction. And just like Oikawa had wanted to and prayed for, the ball flew right to Ushijima, hitting him in the back of his head. The large ace player flinched and groaned at the impact, all while Oikawa grinned almost manically at the side of the court.

“Goshiki!” the head coach screamed loudly. “That’s it boys, I’m removing the cheerleader!” he was no idiot, he could tell the boys couldn’t focus with Oikawa Tooru jumping around like that. This had been a foolish thing from the start anyway. The firm statement made Oikawa perk up, however. Would he be freed already? Lucky!

“No! No please!” Tendou dared to speak up, shattering Oikawa’s hopes of being freed from his hellish punishment. “One more serve, okay? Wakatoshi-kun is fine, right?”  
  
“Yes”, Ushijima was rubbing the back of his head. It had surely hurt a lot. But he was still smiling, the sight of Oikawa in that purple cheerleading outfit having healing effects on him. “Oikawa is healing me.”

“That’s… what… Anyway, one more serve”, the short head coach agreed sternly. “But if you miss again, you’ll all be doing one hundred jump serves after this!” he ordered loudly.

“Yessir!” Tendou said while the other boys just expressed their agreement by nodding in a serious manner. They’d do whatever they could for Oikawa to stay, that was for sure.

Oikawa was disappointed. Not only because he had been forced to stay, but also because the players now focused much better than before. They were so determined to keep Oikawa as their cheerleader that he, in fact, was making them improve their usual plays. He gritted his teeth and tried to cheer more aggressively. It was a desperate attempt to make them lose their focus again. The more he cheered, however, the better Shiratorizawa played. And the more Iwaizumi grinned, enjoying the show before him.

The university volleyball team still ended up winning, much to Oikawa’s enjoyment. He didn’t even realize he stuck around, but he did stay at the side of the court, still in that sexy outfit, only to watch Shiratorizawa line up and bow to the opposing team. Sadly enough, they didn’t seem disappointed. Well, at least not disappointed enough to make Oikawa satisfied. He had wanted Ushijima to cry or something like that. The mental image of the stoic ace player falling to his knees wailing was so amazing that it made Oikawa shudder in excitement. One day..!

“Oikawa”, Ushijima spoke, jogging up to the setter of Seijoh after lining up and bowing. “You truly are a person who can draw out the full potentials of your teammates… Please, transfer to Shiratorizawa”, he placed his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders, intensely staring the shorter male in the eyes.

“No way in hell!” Oikawa growled, pushing Ushijima’s hands away angrily. “Ew! Ew! Iwa-chan, did I make them play better!? I’m cursed! I’m ruined!” ironically enough, he started wailing in the exact way he had wished for Ushijima to cry.

“There, there”, Iwaizumi patted Oikawa’s soft and bouncy hair, glaring up at Ushijima as if to say _hah, I’m the one who can touch his hair, loser._ “He completed his end of the deal, so let him go now.”

“Ah, but our cheerleaders always give us all a kiss on the cheek after every game!” Tendou lied, an eager grin on his silly face. “Right guys?!”

“Yes!” the others shouted, even Ushijima joining in on this madness. Iwaizumi felt himself become aggravated.

“What?! No, they don’t! Did you really think I’d fall for that!?” Oikawa exclaimed angrily, wiping his tears away dramatically. His overly dramatic actions were only charming for the Shiratorizawa players, however, as they adored whatever the bratty setter said or did. Well, except for playing on the wrong team. That was Oikawa Tooru’s only sin.

“We’re leaving now”, Iwaizumi stated simply, grabbing Oikawa’s milky pale arm. “Fuck you all.”

“Thank you for today Oikawa”, Semi said. “I feel blessed and special… “

“I feel enlightened”, Reon chipped in.

“I feel liked I’ve gone to heaven”, Shirabu nodded.

“Finally I can get out of this outfit”, Oikawa ignored the weird confessions by the Shiratorizawa players, instead letting himself be dragged away by Iwaizumi.

“Who said you could change? Nope, you’re just putting your sweats over that”, Iwaizumi ordered. “That outfit stays on until I give you permission to change.” The only, and Iwaizumi meant _only_ downside with the outfit were the colors. Blue and white would have been so much better. But still, it was a nice look on Oikawa. A look Iwaizumi would want to enjoy in private.

“Iwa-chan?! Don’t tell me you’ve gone mad too?!” Oikawa gasped dramatically.

“I’ve always been mad”, Iwaizumi murmured to himself.

As the two Seijoh boys disappeared, Shiratorizawa’s team gathered around in a circle, a very serious meeting taking place.

“Alright, you got us some nice pics for the wall, correct?” Ushijima asked the guys who had been benched during the game. Firm, serious nods confirmed Ushijima’s question. They had taken their mission extremely seriously. Documenting this historic event had been of outmost importance. Ushijima had been very clear with his orders and so they had taken both photos and videos to capture the magical moment properly.

The next day, when Shiratorizawa’s volleyball players would arrive to their clubroom for morning practice, they’d feel a bit more motivated than usually. Sleepiness, tiredness and the overall exhaustion from practice would be healed in an instant. One simple glance would clear their souls and minds. The holy wall of Oikawa had been blessed with the most sacred pictures of the main setter of Seijoh in a cheerleading outfit. The pictures would be legendary for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> \--- sorry for this madness.
> 
> Anyway, I might do a part two where Oikawa ends up doing the same for Karasuno but idk, might not be as much fun.  
> Or I continue this in some way?? Or this is just a one shot?? No idea yet tbh!
> 
> Thanks for reading tho!


End file.
